Arthur's Mysterious lover
by mangoshake24
Summary: why must we play a dangerous game of hide and seek ? my love, don't leave me, stay... I'll search everywhere if that's what you want to play, but when i find you this time... will you stay with me ? I'll do anything just to have you beside me...


**This is just the prologue… it's a draft of sort of….. I just needed it published before I forget…..  
excuse my horrible English… I was never good in English…..though I do hope I don't receive to much harsh reviews~ though I do encourage you to review~ ~thank you for being nice~**

_Before time has begun ….. a world …. So pure at the same time full of hate….. nature has yet to be touch , innocence has yet to be done….  
-_

_(Arthur's pov)_

_I was walking through the musky forest, searching for the nearest civilization, when I came across her….._

_A girl with bright spring emerald eyes, different from my shady forest green eyes of mine, with light colored maroon hair that glows red from the sunlight that seeps through the tall leaves of the trees, white, fair skin, that would have all maidens be jealous of thee and most importantly the gentle yet brave expression that she just seems to omit. Surely I am not mistaken if this girl just fell from the sky?_

_I came across such a beauty once I saw thee. I hid behind a tree that was nearest to the mysterious angel, just so happens that I accidentally stepped on a fragile branch that made a loud, resounding snap that caught her attention. With her bow and arrow faced at me, we met eye to eye, and i just couldn't remove my eyes of her beautiful emerald springs. And that is when she lowered her arrows and smiled at me , a smile so blinding that I could barely see._

_At that day on, we became friends, until I developed a crush on her when I started looking like around the age of 5-6. Yes, I know I am quite young, but what can you do ? it's love isn't it? Childish love that is true, but I just couldn't get over her and I will never give up. Even when my brothers bully me constantly, Even when Francis just keeps on getting on my nerves, I'll keep this love a secret, that's for sure._

_Yes, It is foolish of me to fall for a human, that is what I knew, that is the reason why I always try to avoid as much as possible talking to the faes and other mythical creatures in fear that she might be disgusted of me, until the day I feared when she saw me talking to a group of faes . I didn't know what to do, I didn't want to hear the words I fear the most, but then , she smiled and laughed at my reaction and said the words in terms of what I couldn't believe…"I can see them too, you know and besides, I'm no human, I'm just like you but I do not represent anything, I am a daughter of a warlock, a warlock that never dies unless some certain stances must occur, but surely not just with a knife.~", That was one of the best days I'd ever had, knowing that you won't need to worry about your crush to find you as some kind of freak._

_I always thought that I was the luckiest alive. To be with her was surely something._

_I just confessed my feelings to her at the age of 8, still quite young, Yes, I know, no need to repeat it to me. Now this one was the greatest day of my life, She harbored the same feelings for me, Then it's official, from that date…..453 of May 14 … She became my lover. I never told anyone and so did she, for we made a pact to keep this to secrecy until time permits us to tell the world to when we are comfortable with others knowing…. That is…. Until….._

_512 of September 19…. A great tragedy happened ….. a evil spirit came to a village, up the north of England. It just so happened that this one had to be sealed off, which means one warlock/fae/good witch/any good spirits would have to sacrifice themselves and lock it inside a seal that they carry, though the seal is with them deep inside, It can't be seen unless it is summoned to be seen, and it would slowly eat you away… year by year, decade, century, etc. until the seal has finally reached it's limit and it is too much for the host and seals it off using the life force of the host. It just so happened that the nearest person who can wield magic strongly was her….I was too late when I heard of it. One minute late….I heard from the faes, Just a minute late , It could have been me instead… now … because I was late…. She'd disappear … not now… but someday …. Just because of a stupid excuse…. I cried on her shoulder asking for forgiveness, yet she said to me, "why are you asking for forgiveness? I was the one who choose this fate, do not feel sorry". Yet I still wept for my clumsiness. And that was the day when she proposed a game…_

"_I will hide, and if you can find me, I will stay with you for a week or a month , depending on how long it would take you to find me, If it's less than a month , I'd stay with you for 6 months, if It's more than a month , I'd stay with you for 3 month, If it's a year or more, I'd stay with you for a month, if it takes you 10-100 years , I'd stay with you for 2 weeks and if it's more than 100 years, I'd stay for 7 days…."_

_I wondered why couldn't she stay forever after I found her and she told me that "wouldn't love keep existing if we have decide to ignore the seal and instead make our relationship a funny game of hide and seek, a love where we seek for the other no matter how hard the world could be, you know my reason…. The seal gives of bad luck to those who have it, or affects those who are around you…. I can't give you those disastrous lucks…. But…. I managed to find a twist….. search for me and the horrid luck would wear off just for you and I, during the stay. A disaster might occur every time you find me, or my necklace would glow a brilliant blue that only you could see, if I stay too long, it could harm you, I made a short deal during the seal. Just to lift up the horrible luck when you are around. I can't be around you too long, for it needs to have its way one way or another…. Just pretend this is all a game, where logic can't be found….. no logic can ever be found in magic… remember that… I love you Arthur Kirkland, my one and only love."_

_That was the last time I saw her….. the last time I saw Margaret._


End file.
